A Gravity Falls Christmas
by Shooting Pine
Summary: Dipper and Mabel are spending Christmas in Gravity Falls. But as all things in Gravity Falls, it will be weird.


**I know that this is after Christmas, but what the heck.**

 **I do not own Gravity Falls or any of the characters in it. They were all created by Alex Hirsch. (Because I'm paranoid and don't want copyright issues)**

A boy makes his way home, his boots crunching on the newly fallen snow. Unbeknownst to him, a figure is following him, like a predator follows prey. It waits for the perfect moment to strike. The boy leans down to tie his shoe. An opportunity. The figure takes advantage and strikes, throwing a hidden projectile hitting the boy squarely in the head.

"OUCH! Mabel, what the heck?" Dipper wipes snow off of his hat.

"Sorry Dipper, but I've never had a white Christmas before! It's snowball season now!" Mabel says and falls on her back into a snowbank.

Dipper sighs. "I know, but don't expect me to get caught up in your shenanigans."

"What!?" Mabel cries out. "But I've got to have someone to bombard with every form of snow weapon!"

"That's fine, but I just don't feel as into it this year. So don't expect me to do something like this!" Dipper shouts the last part as he grabs the snowball he made while Mabel was talking and throws it at her. It hits her hard in her chest. Dipper laughs victoriously then stops as Mabel looks down at it and stares.

"Mabel, are you all right?" Dipper asks. Mabel looks up at Dipper, with a sad expression on her face. "Mabel?" Dipper whispers worriedly. Mabel suddenly lunges and tackles Dipper.

"Oh, so you want to play dirty, huh Dipper?" Mabel grabs a chunk of snow and shoves it down Dippers jacket.

"Aaaaaaaaaah!" Dipper screams and runs around in circles. Mabel laughs and chases him. After a while they both fall down into the snow.

"Oh Dipper! I forgot to say, Merry Christmas Eve!" Mabel says.

"Wow." Dipper scratches his head. "I can't believe it's already almost Christmas".

"Yeah it is!" Mabel says excitedly. "And we get to spend it in Gravity Falls!" she pulls her arms into her sweater sleeves and waves them excitedly.

"Yeah" Dipper says. "Apparently if you nag your parents for months, they'll give in. We didn't know that. . ." Dipper and Mabel look at each other, each trying to keep a straight face. "Bwahahahahahah!" they both laugh uncontrollably.

"Dipper, you made like fifty PowerPoints!"

"And you threatened to glitterfy the entire house if they didn't take us!"

"Hey!" Wendy shouts from the Shack's doorway. "You two going to help decorate or what?"

Dipper looks at Mabel. "Race you to the Shack!" They both laugh and sprint towards their home for the holidays.

Later, inside the Shack, Stan and Ford are telling a story of their encounter with a sea serpent while a fire crackles. Not a fireplace, just a fire in the middle of the floor. Ford is retelling their battle with a ghost ship: "So then Stan throws a pipe at them. Which does absolutely nothing! Luckily- HEY!" The fire suddenly jumps at Ford and tries to eat the marshmallow he's using as a ghost. "Darn Scampfire!" Ford yells as he sprays it with a fire extinguisher. The Scampfire hisses and jumps out the window, then runs into the forest.

"There's no place like Gravity Falls." Dipper says, sighing with content.

"Yeah." Mabel agrees.

"Alright, everyone to sleep" Stan says in his gruff voice. "We can't be awake while a fat man in a red jacket breaks into our house to gift us our greatest desires . . . soooooooooo, sleep tight."

"C'mon Dipper, let's go!" Mabel shouts. They both pound up the stairs to their bedroom, now covered in Christmas lights.

"Good night Mabel." Dipper whispers.

"Good night Dipper!" Mabel shouts in an excited voice. Dipper turns the lights off.

It's silent for a couple seconds, then, "Dipper. Hey, Dipper are you awake?"

"This is going to be a long night" Dipper sighs.

The next morning.

"Dipper." "Huuuuuuuh." "Hey Dipper, wake up." Dipper opens his eyes and screams. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!" The gnome sitting on top of him screams too.

"Mabel! The gnomes are back! They're going to kidnap you again! Run!" Dipper shouts.

"Dipper, the gnomes aren't trying to kidnap me, I invited them to the Shack for Christmas!" Mabel says.

"What?!" Dipper shouts incredulously.

"Yeah. I invited all the magical creatures of Gravity Falls to the Shack."

"WHAT?!" Dipper shouts even louder.

"I figured they didn't have anything special to do for Christmas, so I tried to help them out. I want everyone to be happy for Christmas!"

Dipper sits up and sees Gnomes swinging from the rafters and eating everything in the room. "Ahhhhhhhhhh!"

He gets out of bed and picks up a pillow. He begins to hit the gnomes with it and they all scamper downstairs. "Mabel! Why would you do this?"

"How would you feel if you had nothing for Christmas?" Mabel says defensively.

Dipper and Mabel walks downstairs to utter pandemonium. A fawn is prancing around the room playing on a pan flute. Stan is fighting with a Manotaur for his chair. Ford is interviewing the Lilliputtians "How is it that a living species can be related to an inanimate item? Fascinating!" while in the kitchen, the Multibear dances to Disco Queen and accidentally smashes a lamp.

"So maybe this wasn't the best idea." Mabel says sheepishly.

"No" Dipper says, deadpan. "This was the greatest idea ever."

"What are we going to do Dipper?" Mabel asks, now a little worried. "It would be rude if we uninvited them."

"Mabel, they're destroying the house!" Dipper says. "Look around!"

Right then Soos is carried in by the Lilliputtians. One of the cowboys shouts victoriously. "Yee-ha! Let's use this feller as blackmail for the sticker!"

Soos chuckles. "I know I should be terrified, but you guys are so cute!"

"Hey!" Mabel shouts. "I got a golf club upstairs, and I'm ready for a game of golf ball smash!"

"Scatter!" the cowboy shouts, and all the tiny men and women race out the Shack.

"Wait!" Ford chases after them. "I haven't finished my research!"

"Well, that's one magical species taken care of." Dipper says. "Let's get the Manotaurs." Dipper runs up to one of the Manotaurs and whispers in his ear. The Manotaur turns around with an eager look on his face.

"Brothers! We must go to this magnificent weight center I've just discovered. It has endless supplies of beef jerky!" the Manotaur shouts. "For testosterone!" "For testosterone!" the call answers back, and the Manotaurs stampede out the door.

"That's two! Nice one Dipper" Mabel says, and gives Dipper a high five. "Wow, your hands are really sweaty right now."

"Not right now Mabel, not right now." Dipper says, flustered, while wiping his hands on his pants. "Now, how are we going to get the gnomes to leave?"

"I don't know." Mabel says, then spots a gnome rubbing her shoe. "Hey, stop that!" Mabel kicks the gnome away, and it staggers off, barfing rainbows.

"Wait, Mabel, what if you just try asking them to leave?" Dipper asks.

"What! Are you crazy Dipper! You think they'll listen to me?!"

"Maybe they still want you to be their queen! Just try it!" Dipper pleads.

"Fine," Mabel huffs. "Hey gnomes, can you leave?!"

The gnomes look at Mabel and stare. One of them starts to hum.

"Dipper, I think it might be working" Mabel whispers.

The gnomes suddenly start laughing and continue their chaos.

"Alright Dipper, let's get the leaf blower." Mabel shouts.

"Not the leaf blower!" the leader of the gnomes shouts. "Gnomes, retreat!" They flood out the door in a tangle of beards, hats, and squirrels. (Yes squirrels.)

"Alright! We did it." Dipper says happily. Suddenly, he hears a faint rhythm coming through the wall. "Wait, is that Disco Girl? Oh, right! The Multibear!"

Dipper walks into the kitchen to find the Multibear singing into a spoon. "Disco Girl, coming through. That girl is you!"

"Uh, can you please leave?" Dipper says.

"Anything for a fellow Babba fan!" the Multibear responds.

"Awesome!" Dipper says, relieved. "I thought this would be a whole thing, and I would have to do some crazy plan and everything would be crazy. So phew. You're really not going to resist or anything?" The Multibear shakes his head. "Okay." The Multilbear leaves the house, and Dipper and Mabel meet in the living room. "Finally, some peace and quiet." The two sit in silence for a while, until Mabel finally speaks.

"It's too quiet, isn't it?"

"Yup." Dipper says. "Let's go get the magical creatures."

Merry Christmas!


End file.
